Car Accident
by odishon
Summary: Kevin and Gwen drop Ben and Julie off for their second date and then get caught up in a rain storm. Romance ensues after they crash the car. I suck at summaries. Please just read it, it's my first fanfiction. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._**

* * *

"They look so sweet together," Gwen cooed at Ben and Julie's retreating backs as they made their way towards the movie theater.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin muttered under his breath pulling away from the curb. "Hey, listen – tell your cousin just because I gave him a lift again this time _does not_ mean there'll be a next time."

"Tell him yourself," Gwen replied coolly.

Kevin couldn't think of a comeback to that so he just glowered. They rode in silence for sometime. It began to rain lightly.

"Well, you could just ask me out!" Gwen blurted out.

"Whaaat?"

"We've had this conversation before…"

"So?" The rain was pounding on the roof of the car now. It seemed to Kevin that it was keeping rhythm with the pounding in his head.

"– and it always ends with you completely shutting me out like this."

"Hey, I'm a complicated man."

"A real man should just be able to admit his feelings already!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kevin turned to look at her. "Well I –"

A burst of light shattered the sky in two followed by a clap of thunder that drowned out his voice.

"'Well' what Kevin? It's not as if –"

"Look," Kevin cut her off with a glare. "Just because _you_ think that –"

Another earsplitting smack of thunder sounded accompanied with several spiky fingers of lightening cutting across the stormy atmosphere striking a telephone pole.

Sparks showered down along with the telephone pole right into the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" Kevin swerved to avoid the fallen line and the car spun out of control. Gwen screamed. The spiraling car hit the rail-guard and rushed backwards downhill threw brush and bramble with Kevin and Gwen yelling in the front seats. The car finally came to rest with its back wheels firmly planted in a ditch right in front of a wooded area.

Kevin let out the large lungful of air he'd been holding onto.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Y–yeah, I think so."

Kevin tried to open his door only to find the door on his side was wedged securely against a couple of rocks and brushes. He turned to Gwen.

"Can you get your door open?"

"I'll try." Gwen unbuckled and swiveled around.

"I can get it opened about three inches."

"Well a lot of good that does us."

"Hey it's not _my_ fault!"

"Did I say it was?" Kevin snapped. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have something we could use to try and wedge the door open farther?"

"Yeah, maybe." Kevin grunted non-commitmently.

"Very helpful, Kevin."

"There's a jack in the back."

Gwen twisted around and leaned over to look.

"Where? I don't see it."

"It'd be shoved under my seat with some other stuff."

Gwen struggled to twist to the rear seats, about searching.

"I don't see anything but a smelly gym sock and soda-pop bottle."

"Try the other side then."

Letting her breath out in a low hiss of frustration, Gwen turned back around rummaging for the car-jack. Also giving Kevin a very good look of her backside, as that short skirt she always wore rode up higher and higher…

"Got it!" Gwen called straining to pull it out from under the backseat.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kevin, if I can _just_ move it a bit this way then–"

One final yank Gwen lost her balance and toppled backwards, landing square on Kevin's lap with a very undignified _Ooof_!

"I'm _so_ sorry Kevin!" she cried. "I didn't mean to – ow!" Gwen had gotten her tangled in Kevin's seatbelt. Trashing about attempting to untangle herself.

"Knock it off!" Kevin growled. If she didn't stop with the _writhing_…

"Well, excuse me!" Gwen huffed. "…if…" _twist_ "…I try to…" _push_… _wriggle_… Kevin shut his eyes tight as all the blood rushed south… "be nice and con–" _grind_ "–sider it…" _thrash_… _fidget_… "…and – ah – wait! I almost got…" His pants seemed to become impossibly small…_gyrate_… _squirm_…

Gwen's rants suddenly came to a halt. So his little dilemma _had_ been noticed.

The abrupt silence in the car was deafening.

Outside the storm still raged on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Outside the storm still raged on._

* * *

Kevin gulped nervously.

Gwen just looked at him, flipping her now disentangled hair over her shoulder. Kevin could feel his face getting red.

"Uh… Gwen, I …"

"Shh!" Gwen whispered moving forwards to press her lips lightly against his. "It's okay," she murmured and continued to trail kisses down his neck.

"Uh – it is?" Her kisses were getting more and more passionate now. Kevin was pretty sure he was about to lose it any second now. And _sheesh_ – talk about your mood swings: one minute he's being yelled at, the next molested. Not that he was complaining. In fact, he considered carefully, as their mouths joined again; tongues dancing for dominance, he was thrilled.

Getting bold, Kevin pulled her closer letting his hands roam near the hem of her shirt. And then under it.

Her soft sigh into his mouth was all the verification he required. He gently trailed his palms up and down her sides in a slow circular pattern with lingering fingertips at her breasts.

All of a sudden, she stopped kissing him and pulled back. Kevin looked at her bemused at the unexpected break off. Gwen, however, gave him a saucy smile that quailed any momentary doubts he had, and changed her position so she was now straddling him.

"Do continue," she smirked lustfully thrusting her hips down on his pelvis.

"Gwen!" He let out a dry gasp.

She chortled breathily in his ear. "Too much for you?"

He growled roughly in the back of his throat and lurched forwards to reclaim the situation. Kevin crushed his mouth against hers as if in an effort to swallow her whole. His right hand latched on to a supple breast teasing the nipple to a peak. He moved his other hand slowly up the inside of her leg. Playing with the edge of her panties, he dipped two in and out of the fabric, running his digits over her libias without ever entering.

Gwen kissed him harder, more insistently, wriggling closer to Kevin so he'd touch her more. He complied moving on to trail kisses up and down her neck and chest.

Parting her wet, hot folds, he inserted his fingers into her.

A grin he couldn't help played across his face when he heard her moan into his mouth.

"Too much for you?" he mocked.

"Not at all," she panted.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he jabbed his fingers in and out of her hole.

Gwen bit her lip stifling a gasp. She dropped her head to rest in the crook of his neck nuzzling farther encouragements. Kevin smiled into her hair. She was _sooo_ sensitive.

He turned his hand to cup her better. Rubbing his thumb in a circular pattern over her mons, he kept thrusting into her. She threw back her head in delight. Kevin could feel her muscles squeeze around his intruding fingers but he didn't change his pace.

Gwen felt something burst inside of her as white-hot pleasure coursed throughout her body. Spots seemed to dance in front of her eyes. Her excitement, along with her strength, was slowly ebbing away. Kevin supported her back as she went limp leaning back, almost hitting the horn of the steering wheel.

After several moments, she seemed to regain her energy. She raised her head to encounter his self-satisfied expression. Meeting her eyes, he licked his fingers clean of her sweet musky scent.

"Would you like to take this to the backseat?" Kevin asked huskily.

Gwen's response was simple. She pulled off her shirt and crawled into the backseat. Kevin turned and followed. Their lips met again in a fiery kiss.

Kevin pulled back.

"Gwen, are you sure about this?" Kevin looked into her eyes. He sure as hell was. More then ready. Prepping her a few minutes ago had made his pants unbearable. Listening to her moan and gasp in his lap made him want to make her cry out in other ways. Scream his name as he pounded into her. However, the head with the brain was still working, and reasoned out over his animal instincts that this was most likely her first time and he needed to go slow, no matter how painful it was for him.

She met his gaze with slightly fearful eyes but a confident determined demeanor.

"Yes, I am."

Kevin pulled her close again. Gwen hung on tightly.

"Kevin…" Gwen's voice sounded on the verge of panic.

Kevin sighed and relaxed his hold.

"Okay. You're not ready. I understand. Really. I do –"

"No, Kevin there's someone outside!" Gwen squealed.

Slowly, Kevin turned his head around to look over his shoulder to look at a ghostly face pressed up against the car window.


	3. Chapter 3

__

**_Author's Note: I updated the pervious chapters so you might want to re-read them._**

* * *

_Slowly, Kevin turned his head around to look over his shoulder to look at a ghostly face pressed up against the car window._

* * *

Kevin froze. His mind went blank. He felt his throat close and heart pounding in his ears.

The face went away and a light appeared though the window. The gears started turning again.

"Oh, shit!" Recognizing what the light meant, Kevin looked around franticly.

"Here, take this." He stripped off his outer black t-shirt and shoved it at her. Silently Gwen moved away from him and slipped the shirt on.

Scrapping, scuffling sounds came from the passenger-side door.

Kevin tensed. The door opened and the light streamed in.

"Hey ya'll alright in there?" asked a heavy southern accent.

"Uh– yes, sir, officer, sir. We… we were just –" Kevin began but stopped when he the southern accent give a deep chuckle.

"Relax, son. Ah ain't the law. Rain let up and ah was headin' on home when ah saw the power-line down an' the rail all bent on out of shape. Figure ah go see if anyone was hurt."

Gwen straightened herself out. "That was kind of you …"

"Larry, miss. Larry Hardwell."

On closer inspection, Larry was a thin, elderly man, with a slight hunch to his shoulders. He was dressed in a bright yellow poncho and was holding up a large, silver flashlight. Kevin vaguely wondered when the rain had stopped and how late it was.

"Ah can give you kids a ride if you like," Larry offered. "There's a rest stop not too far from here."

"Yeah, that'd be good," Kevin managed to articulate. He looked over at Gwen.

"We really should call someone and let them know we're alright," she said, her face lined with concern.

Kevin nodded and moved over so Gwen could climb over him and get out of the backseat. Then he followed her out blending slightly as to hide his condition.

"Ah'm jist up there." Larry said pointing to the road. A red pickup was parked near the curb of the road, the opposite side in the direction Kevin and Gwen had been driving. Gwen and Larry headed towards the truck.

"Hey, be with ya one second." Kevin called as he went around back and popped the truck. He took a few deep breathes and thought of the most unappealing things that he could which was basically at this point anything that wasn't Gwen and her sweet – _arrgh_! He paced back in forth, trying to get Gwen out of his head, or at least the perverted thoughts he had of her. By time he got out his green sports-jacket from the truck and locked up the car he'd worn away the a circle in the grass. He went to join Gwen and Larry.

Kevin noticed some flares set up several yards up and down the road.

"We just set them now." Gwen explained as he walked over.

"It was the miss's idea," Larry piped up. "She suggisted it."

Kevin nodded. They all crammed into the truck.

"Ya know ah almost didn't see ya there," Larry started conversationally. "When ah look down from the road all ah saw was the car. Good thang ah went to investagate, though."

Kevin snorted. Gwen glared at him and elbowed him into silence.

"You kids musta figured you'd be warmer togither 'n the back," the old man reasoned.

"Uh… right. Just trying to stay warm."

"Yes, we though we'd wait out the storm in the car," Gwen supplied quickly.

"Not a smart idea, miss. We got flashflood warnin's on the radio. That low ya'll could have been in serious danger 'n that low ground."

"Yes, well at least the storm's over now," said Gwen.

As if some mystical ill-willed force overheard her, the skies opened up again.

"My car." Kevin whimpered forlornly.


	4. Chapter 4

"_My car." Kevin whimpered forlornly._

* * *

"Don'tcha worry son, ah'm sure it'll be fine." Larry said sympathetically. Gwen looked over at Kevin a bit annoyed and then softened a bit when she saw the expression on his face.

"It's really just a car." Gwen tried soothingly.

"It is not _just_ a car."

"Anyhoo," Larry interrupted. "There's this lil' place couple miles down the road. Cheap board n' food about."

Kevin sighed and stared out the window.

"Let's go."

The place they pulled into was little like Larry said. A convenience store, diner, laundry-mat, and motel all appeared to crowd around in no more then a half football field of parking lot.

"Ya'll jist love Mrs. Woodworth," said Larry as they got out of the truck and sloshed through the rain to the motel. Rain plastered their hair to the nape of their necks in the short distance between truck and motel. "Sweetest lady 'round."

"She'll look after us good." He assured Kevin and Gwen opening the lobby door for them. The lobby itself was an array of pinks. Coral, magenta, rose, fuchsia, amaranth all clashed together on velvet waiting chairs and plush throw pillows that littered the room. Larry hit the bright pink bell on the lobby counter.

"It looks like Valentine's Day exploded in here." Kevin muttered under his breath, as a middle-aged woman entered, clad in what looked like a cerise sack and matching frilly nightcap.

"Just who is calling at this hour?" she cried shrilly. Then she caught sight of Larry.

"Oh, Larry," the woman simpered. "How are you?"

"Jist fine, Mrs. Woodworth. Thank ya." Larry replied stepping forwards to accept an air-kiss with an aw-shucks look on his face.

"Kids, this here is Mrs. Woodworth," he said looking back at them. "They ran into some road trouble and need a place to stay," Larry went on to explain to the woman. "Mrs. Woodworth le'me introduce ya to… to…"

"Why, Larry Hardwell where are your manners!" Mrs. Woodworth's piercing cry rang out. "A women doesn't accept visitors looking like she just rolled out of bed!"

Larry shrugged at her guiltily.

Mrs. Woodworth searched frantically around for something.

Larry turned back to Kevin and Gwen with an apologetic expression. "Sorry kids, but ah don't remember your names."

"That's because you didn't ask," Kevin pointed out.

Spotting a hot-pink robe draped over a chair, Mrs. Woodworth pulled it around her as best she could. Removing her nightcap and fluffing her tresses, she turned to round on Gwen and Kevin.

"Hello, my dears," she said with a big toady smile. "I'm Mrs. Woodworth, owner and manager of this establishment."

"Um, I'm Gwen and this is Kevin." Gwen made the introductions. Kevin nodded towards her.

"Oh, that who ya'll are," Larry smiled dimly at them.

"Imagine being in their company all this time and not even asking their names!" Mrs. Woodworth scolded. She gave another sycophant leer to Kevin and Gwen.

"You have to excuse him, dears." She put an arm around him. "He's just a little- Larry why are you so wet?" She stepped back in surprise.

"Well it _is_ raining outside," Kevin said glancing at the puddles of water that'd formed at their feet. A rumble of thunder punctuated his sentence, as if the storm was making sure it was not forgotten.

"Oh my!"

"You see ma'am," Gwen stepped in.

"Mrs. Woodworth, dear."

"Mrs. Woodworth," Gwen corrected. "We ran off the road because of the storm and Mr. Hardwell –"

"Jist Larry."

"– found us and offered us a ride. So if you have a phone we could use…?" Gwen trailed off hopefully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear. Phone lines have been dead for a few days now. Minor dispute with the bill and all…" Mrs. Woodworth waved her dismissively. "I can offer you some very reasonable priced rooms though."

"But ah'm outta money, Mrs. Woodworth," Larry said plainly.

"Don't worry, dear," Mrs. Woodworth patted his arm comfortingly. "We'll work out something as always. Here's your usual." She handed him a key off the reception desk. "Now off with you, dear."

"Thank ya, Mrs. Woodworth." Larry headed though a door on the right.

"He really seems to like it here," Gwen observed.

"Yes. I always keep a room open for the dear."

"What rooms have you got?" Kevin spoke up.

"Oh, _hello_," Mrs. Woodworth smiled flirtatiously at Kevin, as if just spotting him for the first time. "We don't get many big strong young men like yourself around here very often." She slunk towards him wiggling her hips.

"I'm afraid you haven't caught me at my best." She said with a pat to her hair.

"Riiight. I think I have." Mrs. Woodworth looked very offended.

"About those rooms?" Gwen intervened before the situation escalated.

"It's 40 a night per room," Mrs. Woodworth said to her. "That's regardless if it's a single or a double, dear."

"Great. One double." Kevin piped up.

Mrs. Woodworth raised an eyebrow to Gwen in an unspoken question.

"We'll share a room." Gwen declared firmly.

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Mrs. Woodworth leaning forwards. "Men can be such animals." She added in a loud, heckling whispering.

Gwen smiled. "I'm sure."

Mrs. Woodworth looked taken aback.

"Are you two brother and sister?"

"No."

"Cousins?" She persisted.

"No." Gwen's smile was wearing thin.  
"Oh, you must be lovers who eloped! That's why you were in this awful weather!" Mrs. Woodworth exclaimed in delight. The noise reminded Kevin of the cliché _nails on a blackboard_.

"NO!" Both Gwen and Kevin chorused.

"We're just two friends who got caught in bad weather," Kevin explained through clenched teeth.

Not that he didn't want more. Not that he wasn't hoping for more. The way Gwen's wet blouse was hugging every curve of her body right now was rekindling thoughts of earlier events. He wondered if Gwen would be willing to continue from where they'd been interrupted. But maybe later. Tonight.

He didn't want to push her, though. That's why he asked for a double. It wasn't because it'd be cheaper then two singles. He just wanted to be with her but still give her space, incase she didn't want to be with him.

"Hmph!" Mrs. Woodworth studied them copiously. "Well then."

Kevin forked over two damp twenty-dollar bills to her from his back pocket, which she took with the care of someone handling toxic waste and locked them in the desk.

"Follow me please." She picked up another key from on top the reception desk and exited through a door on the right of the lobby.

Gwen and Kevin followed her down a poorly lit hallway to a door midway down the corridor.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Woodworth. "I trust you'll find everything in order." She presented them the key and scuttled away.

Kevin and Gwen looked at each other.

"Hey, is it just me or did she seem in a hurry to leave?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with the room?" Gwen asked.

"Ladies first," said Kevin giving a mock bow.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ladies first," said Kevin giving a mock bow._

* * *

"Real classy, Kevin," Gwen rolled her eyes, jiggling the key.

"What? I'm being the gentleman aren't I?"

The door swung open. They stepped inside. Kevin flicked a light switch to reveal two double beds with sickly yellow flower bedspreads and a doorway presumably leading to a bathroom off to one side. There was no dresser or closet space.

"Well you get what you paid for," Kevin remarked shutting the door behind them.

"It's not so bad." Gwen looked about. "But it is chilly in here." She shivered.

"So take a shower and warm up," Kevin recommended.

Gwen smiled. "Thanks, Kevin. I think I will."

She went though the bathroom door shutting it behind her.

Kevin walked over and sat on one of the beds. He flopped back, listening to the sound of running water. His thoughts soon wandered to water running down Gwen's body and her hands touching herself…

Loud knocking broke off any additional thoughts.

When he answered it, Kevin was surprised to see Mrs. Woodworth standing there with an armload of fluffy towels.

"Uh, hi."

"Oh, it's you," Mrs. Woodworth said disapprovingly. "These are for the _two_ of you. Where is the dear girl?" She shoved the towels into him, trying to nose her way around his figure blocking the doorway.

"The bathroom," he answered flatly. He _really_ did not like the woman or her prying attitude.

"Thanks for the towels."

"Your wel–" Kevin shut the door in her face before she could finish.

Tossing the towels on the floor next to the door, he lay back down on the bed. However, fantasizing of Gwen's hygiene habits danced into his mind again. He sighed and tried to concentrate at a crack in the ceiling.

Gwen came out of the bathroom. Fully-clothed.

"The water is taking a while to warm up," she announced. "And there are no towels in the bathroom."

"I know. Mrs. Nosy just brought some."

"Where?" Gwen looked around.

"Over there." He pointed to the heap by the door.

"Nice, Kevin," Gwen said sarcastically picking up the towels he'd dumped and folding them up.

Kevin watched her from the bed. She had to be bending over like that on purpose. No way could that be accidental. The swing of her hips as she bent down to pick up each towel… her firm cheeks that he just wanted to reach back and squeeze… the v-shape that her breasts made when her arms went forwards to pick up the towels…

He couldn't stand it.

Kevin pounced on her.

"Shower can wait, I can't." He said capturing her lips and pushing flush against her.

Gwen responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him to deepen the kiss.

"Ugh… Gwen…" he moaned rubbing his growing manhood against her.

Heavy knocking brought them out of the moment.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kevin growled. Who the hell did he piss off in the last life to deserve this?

"Yoohoo," a familiar shrill voice called through the door. "Are you alright in there dears?"

Both Kevin and Gwen groaned annoyance. Kevin made a fist and stepped forwards.

"No, Kevin don't." Gwen held up her hand. "I'll handle her."

Stooping down to pick up one of the towels Kevin had dropped earlier, Gwen wrapped it around hair.

"Besides she likes me better."

"But–"

Gwen shoved Kevin back behind the door, completely hidden from sight, as she flung the entryway open.

"Hello, Mrs. Woodworth," Gwen said with a big phony smile. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. I just got out of the shower."

"That boy isn't around is he?"

"No, he's in the shower right now Mrs. Woodworth," said Gwen as she snaked her arm around the door to stroke Kevin's chest and abs.

"Hmph! Well a gentleman would have let a lady bathe first." Mrs. Woodworth said condescendingly.

"Oh, but he did," said Gwen calmly. Tantalizingly moving her caresses southwards, Kevin inhaled sharply when she massaged noticeable the bulge in his pants.

_What the heck is she doing?_ he thought frantically trying to remove her hand. Not that he really wanted to. He really liked what she was doing, but there was no way he'd be able to keep quiet like this.

Instead of removing her hand, Gwen squeezed and Kevin couldn't bite back a moan.

"Did you say something dear?"

"No."

"Oh, I must be hearing things," said Mrs. Woodworth. "Seems to be happening more and more now a days. Why just the other day I…"

Gwen let her hand wonder under his shirt and up to his stomach again, rubbing his abs in a downwards spiral until she the edge of his jeans. She hooked her thumb on a belt-loop and pushed his pants down a bit so she could tangle rest of her fingers in the hair at his groin.

Kevin's breath was coming out in short gasps now as Mrs. Woodworth droned on.

Gwen didn't stop there. She slithered her way past the fabric to grip the smooth, rigid flesh. With delicate fingers, she tapped along his scrotum, fondling him in ways he never imagined she was capable of. The erection he now had was causing a most painful friction against his pants.

"Mrs. Woodworth," Gwen broke into Mrs. Woodworth's endless stream of words. "I don't mean to be rude but it's late and…"

Despite her re-commencing into the conversation, Gwen didn't stop her pace in pumping him. Kevin was vaguely aware of a wet spot forming in his jeans. He didn't think he'd be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh, you poor dear, you're all tuckered out. Right then, I brought these clothes for you, dear. The boy, too. Some of my husband's old clothes, God rest his soul. They're clean and dry."

"Why thank you, Mrs. Woodworth," Gwen said taking the clothes with her unengaged hand. "That was really very sweet of you."

"Oh, think nothing of it my dear. And don't you let that boy keep you up all night. A lady needs her beauty sleep. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Woodworth."

Gwen was on him before the door even clicked shut, his back pressed against the wall. Ever place her hand had touched moments ago her lips latched onto. Feathery kisses made their way down the length of his abdomen to his pant's zipper, which she pulled open with her teeth.

Kevin cried out in relief as his weeping length was given freedom.

Gwen fervently lapped and sucked up the pre-cum on the head before taking him deeper in her mouth.

Although logic told him it was impossible, it felt as if she was swallowing him whole. He knitted his fingers through her hair in an effort to pull her closer. Gwen choked, her lips humming around him causing his knees to buckle slightly and loosen his hold a bit.

Every muscle inside him tensed.

"G-gwen… uh… ah… I'm…" He couldn't get the words out fast enough. He let lose a guttural cry along with his release.

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise but she kept her mouth around him, gulping down his discharge as best she could. A bit of milky white substance dibbled out of the corner of her mouth. She wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Kevin sagged and slide down the wall resting his head on his knees, his jeans bunched at his feet. He was still breathing hard.

When he looked up again, Gwen was no longer in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. Computer trouble. Will update sooner in the future.**_

* * *

_When he looked up again, Gwen was no longer in front of him._

* * *

Kevin scanned the room for her and noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. The sound of the water still played in the background.

With a slight groan, he got to his feet. He kicked off his socks and shoes. Removing his pants completely, he went over to sort through the forgotten pile of clothes Mrs. Woodworth had given to Gwen. The late Mr. Woodworth seemed to have had a corpulent middle; the pants he held up were easily twice his size.

He spun around abruptly at the sound of a doorknob click. Gwen was standing at the bathroom door, steam billowing around her silhouette. His heart started to race when he realized she was naked. With a coy smile and the crook of her finger, she beckoned him.

He crossed the span to her in milliseconds, removing his shirt along the way. She took his arm and pulled him towards her in the steam-filled room.

Their arms tangled about, bodies pressed together in what Kevin would rate as the most passionate kiss of the evening. They pulled back for air.

"Nice that you go commando," Gwen nibbled on his ear. "I'll have to remember that for future reference."

Embarrassed, Kevin shifted his embrace on her.

"It's not like… I didn't…"

Gwen flicked her tongue over his much abused lips turning his mind to other more important things. With melding mouths, they slowly did a backwards tango into the steamy shower.

Kevin shut his eyes, enjoying the sensation of the warm water gushing over them before he pinned her against the cold shower wall, assaulting her neck and breasts with kisses and caresses.

Gwen pushed him away long enough to reached over to a low side shelf with several bottles of shampoo and popped the top to squirt a large dollop into her hand. She began to massage the suds into his scalp. Foam dripped down his neck, back, and shoulders. He leaned over her rubbing foreheads with her, transferring some lather into her hair as well having some suds dip down on her shoulders and chest. He followed the water patterns of the bubbles traveling down her body with a tormenting touch. Reaching down, he knead her well-kept thatch of fuzz.

Gwen moaned in delight as he inserted a finger into her tight slit. She bucked against his hand as he began to pump his finger in and out of her, caressing her insides lightly. She wrapped her arms around, rubbing up against him, feeling every part of his front with hers.

Kevin hoisted her up in his arms awkwardly in an effort to devour more of her warmth.

Gwen assisted, linking her legs around his narrow waist giving him full access to her bosom.

His breath came out shallow pants, as he watched her chest bounce erotically in front of him. Rosy hued nipples perked invitingly to be abused on her ivory breasts. Every tickle from his tongue aroused a vocal endorsement of her pleasure.

The tension built in his body making it hard for Kevin to keep any restraint. He could feel a wetness coming off of her that wasn't just from the shower spray. Positioning his erect at her entrance, he penetrated her.

Gwen cried out and bit down on his shoulder as he eased his length into her. Her nails dug into his back so hard he was sure they broke the flesh. Kevin stopped moving forwards and just held her in that position waiting for her decision. He nuzzled her gently, making soft cooing sounds of comfort.

Gwen released her hold on his shoulder with her teeth. Gradually, she brought her head up to give a nonverbal conformation.

She pushed herself up from his clasp to grip the shower rod behind him. Lowering her hips back down with a groan, he felt himself become completely sheathed in her tight moistness. Shaky breaths racked through him while he watched their bodies' couple together again and again. Watching in fascination at flesh meeting flesh, soapsuds from earlier swirl blood from Gwen to pool about their feet and vanish down the drain. He almost pulled back but Gwen's hips however, stayed in time to the set tempo. The pounding water orchestrated the ardent melody of their lovemaking.

Kevin continued to support her while devoting attention her breasts again, as she clumsily pumped up and down on his shaft. He ran his tongue over her nipple biting down on it whenever Gwen rode up too high for him to get a good angle. Every nip and nibble caused her to cry out delightfully, driving him wild.

Finally, Kevin couldn't stand it any longer. Practically slamming her on the wall, he thrust into her. Gwen yelped at this new stance and the pleasurable friction it caused. Her hot wet walls engulfed him, squeezing in on him. Gwen gripped at his back tightly as he plunge inside of her, repeatedly. Something rippled inside of her and it all Gwen could do but hold on, making a mantra out of his name.

Kevin was close to his end. The tight warmth tightened further around him and Kevin could feel his own orgasm rip out of his body. Calling out her name, he spilled his release into her.

Buckling forwards, they both sagged against the bathroom wall letting the shower rain down on them washing away their emissions.

Gwen was the first of them to regain breath. She reached around him and turned off the shower nozzle.

Kevin pushed back her drenched locks lovingly and sweetly planted a kiss on her forehead. Then tenderly, he scooped her bridal-style, and carried her to one of the double beds.


	7. Chapter 7

_Then tenderly, he scooped her bridal-style, and carried her to one of the double beds._

* * *

Kevin set her down on the bed and with the comforter; he dried her and himself off. He flopped back to rest next to her utterly sated.

Gwen sat next to him, pulling back her dripping hair into a loose knot. She dragged the dry sheets up around both of them before settling down next to him.

They lay there in silence for some time.

"Hey Kevin…" Gwen said absently tracing patterns over his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

Gwen stopped caressing his chest and took a breath. "_Whowasyourfirst_?"

Kevin looked over at her in surprise. Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Well it's just that you… what I mean is that…"

"I was good and you want to know who I practiced on?" Kevin smirked at her. Gwen colored even further.

"Yes, something like that," she said in a very small voice.

"You."

"What?"

"You were the first."

Gwen leaned on her side and looked up at him skeptically.

"No really. I'm not just saying it."

"Then how did you know… you know… stuff…"

"The Null Void. The so-called cells there aren't exactly separated by sex or race there, and every living thing gets its urges I suppose. Not a lot of privacy either for that matter. So I guess you could say I got a _very_ broad secondhand education."

"Oh."

There was a long pause.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Well I know I was your first already for… for going the whole way, but that other stuff?" Kevin cuddled close around her.

"Where exactly did you learn to do that with your mouth?" He whispered in her ear.

"You liked that?" Gwen nuzzled him back.

"Hell yeah."

Gwen blushed again.

"Grandma. She …uh… gave me some _advice_ on having fun before she went back to Anodine."

Kevin chuckled softly.

"I take it you took her words to heart." He kissed her.

"Yes. She also explained to me an anti-conceptive technique." Gwen yawned and shot out a purple energy-like arm to flick off the lights before snuggling back against him. "Didn't think I'd be using all her advice in one go, though."

"Anti-what?"

Then it dawned on him and Kevin felt himself grow cold.

"Relax, Kevin. Grandma made sure I knew it very well." Gwen soothed.

"How the hell could I've been so stupid?" Kevin slapped his forehead. "I wasn't even thinking about that stuff at all!"

"I won't get pregnant, Kevin."

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing that could go wrong is it?" Kevin said a bit harsher then he meant to, but he was worried. Even if she wasn't going to get pregnant that didn't account for STDs. Despite neither of them having had sex they could still have something like herpes and never even know about it. He hadn't always lived in the cleanest of places and just because nothing _appeared_ to be wrong with him, didn't mean she couldn't get sick because of him.

Gwen seemed to read his mind.

"You don't need to worry about diseases or anything, Kevin," she said. "It's just a matter of reconverting mana so anything harmful or unwanted no longer has energy to be dangerous."

"Sounds like there ought to be a catch in that perfect solution." Kevin said doubtfully. After all, mana was just energy that takes physical form. At least that's what he remembered Verdona saying. Didn't seem to him that things should be that simple. Nothing was that good without some type of snag.

"Actually, it's a lot more complicated then that, but that's the most compact explanation I can come up with. Also, it's got some long-term effects if used too often, not to mention…" Gwen yawned again. "Controlling mana like that takes a lot out of me."

She snuggled closer to Kevin. "Next time we use a condom."

"Next time?"

"Don't push your luck," she murmured drifting off to sleep.

Wrapping his arms around her, Kevin followed in suit.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wrapping his arms around her, Kevin followed in suit._

* * *

Kevin awoke to the grumbling of his stomach. Still sleepy, he moaned in objection to his tummy's complaints and moved deeper under the covers to discover two things. One: damp pillows are extremely unpleasant to cozy up into (probably what he deserved for going to bed with soggy hair last night). Two: Gwen was no longer beside him. He sat up and looked around. Correction – Gwen was nowhere in the room. Honestly, that girl must have been a magician in another life with all the disappearing acts she pulled. Grumbling he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

He was splashing water on his face looked up to see Gwen peeking around the edge of the door at him.

"Keep staring like that and I'll start charging," he joked.

"Good thing I brought payment then," Gwen waved a large brown paper bag just beyond the handle towards him.

"Breakfast? Nice." Kevin shook as much water from his face and hands as he could before coming out of the bathroom, still entirely nude.

"But how did you pa–" Kevin broke off mid sentence at the sight before him.

Gwen stood in front of him clad in a day-glow pink sixties sock-hoper dress. He could just gape.

"What the heck?"

"Oh, close your mouth." Gwen tossed a towel at him. "It's not like you've got a right to stare at other people's attire."

Kevin wrapped the towel around his waist, and wisely keeping quiet, waiting for a complete explanation.

"I left my clothes in the bathroom and they were still wet this morning," Gwen clarified her wardrobe. "They had been sitting in a puddle of water all night. I think we splashed a lot out yesterday."

Kevin glanced back at the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I've already clean it up," Gwen assured him.

Kevin scratched the back of his head in amazement.

"So I slept though all of this? Man. Hey, what time is it?"

"About nine o'clock." Gwen sat down on the bed and opened the bag. "I called my parents from a payphone inside the convenience store which is where I also got this."

She held up a toasty bagel from the paper bag.

"Thanks." He accepted it from her taking a big mouthful out of it as well. "So how'd your parents take it?"

"Mom was hysterical for a bit but Dad was pretty calm." She pulled out her own bagel and took a bite. "He just promised me we'll talk later and hung up."

They both chewed in silence.

"Oh, that reminds me." Gwen swallowed and set down her bagel. "Here."

She held out his wallet. Kevin looked shocked.

"When did you take that?" he demanded indignantly.

"Talk about your cheap date, Kevin." Gwen tossed it at him. "I just brought breakfast, that's all."

Kevin caught and looked inside the wallet anyway to see that there were indeed only a few small bills missing. Gwen huffed in annoyance and went back to eating. Giving indifference grunt put down his cash and food and began looking something to wear.

He was relieved to find that his own clothes bunched on the floor at the foot of the bed were dry. It appeared he was saved from the same fashion fiasco as Gwen.

Kevin shook out and pulled on his wrinkle jeans.

Gwen's soft chortle got his attention.

"What?"

"Nothing. Still never figured you for going buff." Gwen continued. "Might explain why you're always in a bad mood though. I imaging it'd be a bit uncomfortable…"

"I do own underwear," Kevin retorted. "I just was a bit behind doing laundry that's all." He yanked on his rumple shirt.

"Besides," he leered. "If your stuff is still wet I'm betting you're not wearing any either."

"Touché." Gwen acknowledged with a bit of a blush.

Kevin straightened himself out.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?"

"No. I told them I'd be home later."

"Good." Kevin walk around the bed en route for her. "Does that mean we'll have some more time together?"

A loud knock answered the question for Gwen.

"I swear that lady just don't know when to quit!" Kevin crossed the room and flung open the door.

"Hey guys!" In walked a very different person from who he'd been expecting.

"Ben!" cried Gwen rushing forwards to greet her cousin.

"Hi, Gwen." Ben returned her hug. "What's with the outfit?"

"Long story," Gwen dismissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Julie and her dad gave me a ride up here," Ben explained. "It's kinda a long story, but after you guys didn't show up to pick us up Julie called her dad to drive us home. The rain was so bad it washed away one of the roads Mr. Yamamoto was using for one of his sort cuts."

"Yep. This is gonna take awhile," Kevin agreed and went back to his elapsed breakfast.

"We had to stop at this hotel for the night," Ben continued. "I called my parents from there and told them what happened. They'd gotten s call from your parents and were really concerned. Anyhow the next day we were driving along the main road when we came across some sort of accident. The police were directing traffic around a down power line while a tow truck was getting a car out of a ditch."

"My car?" Kevin looked up from his meal.

"Yeah, your car which I recognized right away. So I had Mr. Yamamoto pull over and talked to the people around. This guy from the electric company told us about this place so we figured we'd check it out. The manager recognized my description of you two and gave me the room number."

"But what about Julie, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Never mind that," Kevin butted in. "What about my car?"

"I told them to tow it here." Ben pointed towards the window. "It's just outside."

Kevin looked out the window and gave a whoop of joy at seeing his beloved car in the parking lot.

Ben took a good look around the room and noticed only one messy bed.

"Hey, did you two share a bed?"

Gwen looked alarmed.

"No, I'm just leaving mine for room service." Kevin blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, typical," Ben scoffed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kevin challenged turning around.

"How about we check out now?" Gwen suggested stepping between them.

"Yeah sounds good."

Gwen gathered up the still damp clothes she'd worn last night and the three of them trooped to the lobby to return the key.

After the cooing of Mrs. Woodworth over how pretty Gwen looked all dolled up was and assuring Gwen that she should keep the dress, they were all very glad to be leaving that place for good.

"Finally free of that old busybody," Kevin said gleefully slamming the door shut of his car.

"Kevin..." Gwen sighed buckling her seat-belt.

"Hey, Gwen," Ben started as the car pulled out. "Why is your shirt back here?"

* * *

_**Finished.**_

_**Okay, please review earthling. Should I continue writing K&G or not?**_


End file.
